1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ballistic armor which includes a ceramic facing layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of ballistic armor constructions have been proposed and utilized in different applications. These include armor for land vehicles, aircraft, body armor, stationary objects, and the like. In one type of known ballistic armor construction that is useful, for example, in land vehicles and aircraft, a ceramic plate is adhered to a layer of high tenacity fibers. The ceramic plate is designed to face outwardly in the construction, acting as the primary layer that provides initial protection against ballistic projectiles. These structures are referred to as ceramic faced panels. These panels in general are effective in absorbing and dissipating kinetic energy from projectiles and projectile fragments.
High tenacity fibers that are useful in such applications include high molecular weight polyethylene fibers, aramid fibers, and the like. However, high tenacity fibers are in general difficult to manufacture due to complex manufacturing procedures. As a result, manufacturing capacity has been restricted, and can usually not be quickly increased in times of special needs. For example, there may be times of increased needs for military applications, which may conflict with needs for commercial applications, and such needs may be unfulfilled.
Consequently, there may be times when there are shortages of one type of high tenacity fiber, and the mere substitution of one type of high tenacity fiber for another type of high tenacity fiber may not meet the performance requirements of a particular end use application. Such substitution may also not have been pre-qualified for the particular application.
Moreover, weight considerations usually do not permit the use of thicker ceramic plates as a substitute for the high tenacity fiber layer.
It would be desirable to provide a ceramic faced ballistic resistant panel which met the necessary ballistic requirements but which had a construction that was more adaptable to meet the ever changing needs of customers.